The Return of the Shredder
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: After the Ninja Tribunal and Chapter Black saga. The Utrom Shredder is back and he has new help on getting 4 stones called Tatsu Stones. Will Turtles and Tantei be able to stop this threat?
1. Ch'rell's Return and Sharp's Plan

The Return of the Shredder

I don't own anyone but Orthello and Sharp the fox demon and the 4 Tatsu Stones, and Dragon Siblings mentioned

Chapter 1- Ch'rell's return and Sharp's plan

In outer space in near the asteroid Mor Tal

"Hmm, there's something on this asteroid that is quite strange." An alien that looked like a bird with human like hands and a long snake tail and has green pants replies in intelligently. "I, Orthello, must see what this strange being is this?"

Orthello rides his ship to the icy asteroid and lands.

"I must follow this tracker of mine, and I must see what is on this asteroid."

Orthello get out and looks around the place. He walks 30 feet and then sees something strange.

"What is this?" Orthello asks. "It's an utrom, a red utrom; I must take him to my ship."

Orthello gets the 'red' utrom and then get back to his ship he takes off.

"I must examine this utrom and see what make it ticks." Orthello replies excitedly as he used a ray to melt the ice of the utrom and then uses electricity to revive the utrom.

The Utrom's eyes shot open "Where am I?"

"What? you talk?" Orthello asks.

"Yes, I talk; I am the one true Shredder." The Utrom answers.

"Then you must be Duke Acureds!"

"Yes, I am Ch'rell, the one true Shredder."

"I did not know I rescued such a great mind and great hero, I am Orthello, and I'm your humble servant."

"Well, Orthello, then you can help me make a new body and help me return to Earth and get my revenge on those accursed Turtles and their rat!"

Ch'rell laughs sinisterly and Orthello bows down.

Meanwhile

"Raph, I'm so excited, Kuwabara and others are coming." Mikey chirps excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'll have someone intelligent to talk to." Raph replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll have Kurama help me identify this demon blood I found near our lair." Don explains in calm voice.

"Demon blood?" Raph asks. "What would a demon be doing here?"

"I don't know, Raph, but this is strange, something of mine was stolen the telescope I use to look out in the sky to see if aliens every came back to Earth is gone."

"Don't worry, who ever stole it we'll get it back."

"Ok, I got our sleeping arrangements, we give the guys our rooms since it's the closest thing to home we have." Leo explains.

"I don't know Hiei usually sleep near something that's close to a window." Raph replies.

"Well, when are they coming? I want Kuwabara to see my new powers I got." Mikey replies excitedly.

"Well, I gave Kurama directions to our new lair since Karai destroyed our old one." Don replies.

"Yeah, they haven't seen our new lair yet have they?" Raph asks.

"No, the last time they were here is when the Utrom Shredder was still here and he had the Kingdom Crystals." Leo replies.

"Are they here yet?" Mikey replies from his room.

"Be patient, Michelangelo." Splinter replies from his room. "I can sense when Genkai comes."

"Well, you guys can't keep a stable home can you?" A voice asks.

"Hey, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei!" Raph replies excitedly.

"Finally, I thought you guys weren't coming." Mikey replies.

"Mike, we were coming it was Urameshi's fault cause he can't read directions." Kuwabara replies.

"Shut up, Kuwabara, we got here didn't we?" Yusuke replies angrily.

"After Kurama read the directions he wrote down." Hiei replies.

"Is Master Genkai here?" Leo asks.

"No, she said she, Splinter, and the…" Yusuke replies as tried to figure out third person.

"Ancient one." Kurama replies to help Yusuke out. "They're going on a journey to help find the Tatsu Stone."

"Really?" The Turtles reply.

"Yes, my sons, I'm going to help Genkai and Ancient One so I will be going to Japan as Yusuke and the come here. Be careful my sons and Genkai's students feel a great evil is coming soon." Splinter replies as left for Japan.

"A great evil that's not good." Mikey replies nervously.

"Yeah, Genkai told us the same thing before we left." Yusuke replies.

"Well, let's get started we have a whole month to hang out." Raph replies excitedly.

The other cheered too.

Meanwhile

"I have it!" A short blue grey fox demon with a rat's tail and glasses replies. "That Turtle's telescope is all need to see out in space and his other item the communicator so I, Sharp, can contact beings from space."

Sharp tinkers with Don's communicator and hears Ch'rell talking to Orthello

"_This body is great, Orthello, it looks like my old one." _Ch'rell replies excitedly on the communicator.

"_Well, I took blue prints from your race and gave them upgrades."_ Orthello replies on the communicator.

"Ah ha, there are aliens. Now I can put my plan into action as soon as I contact them." Sharp replies. "Hello, can you here me?"

Meanwhile on Orthello's ship on the radio of ship

"_Can you here me?"_ Sharp's voice repeat over the radio.

"Who are you?" Orthello asks.

"_I am, Sharp the demon fox, the smartest demon in all of demon world_." Sharp replies over the radio.

"Demon World?" Orthello asks confused.

"_Yes, Demon World, where most powerful demons rule the world_."

"Where Demons rule?" Ch'rell asks.

"_Yes, if you aliens come Earth to demon world I can tell you how can rule the human world_." Sharp replies over the radio.

"Rule the world and get revenge on the turtles." Ch'rell replies sinisterly "Orthello, land in this demon world, so I can hear how I can rule the world."

"Yes, Master." Orthello replies as he put his ship on overdrive and went to Earth and got to Demon World and lands his ship.

Ch'rell walks out of ship in new version of the Shredder suit.

"May I ask who are you, Mr. Alien, sir." Sharp asks as he bowed down to the Shredder.

"I am, Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acured and the one true Shredder." Ch'rell replies. "Are you the one called Sharp?"

"Yes, sir, I am him." Sharp replies.

"Tell me how I can take over world?"

"You can take over the world by get 4 Tatsu Stones from Human World and Demon World. There's a blue one in New York, Light Blue one in Japan, The Purple is here in Demon World somewhere and the Green One is in a part of Demon World that hasn't been seen since Yusuke Urameshi and his friends were here: the Plateau of the Beheaded ruins. They can grant you power never seen before, Sir."

"So, if I collect these stones, I'll be the most powerful being in the world."

"Yes, sir."

"Who are these boys, Yusuke Urameshi and his friends."

"They're Spirit Detectives that capture people like me and have met the Turtles you speak of."

"Of course, I remember they were the boys with the Turtles when the Kingdom Crystals. I did not know their names until now what are the other boys' names?"

"Besides Yusuke, there's Kazuma Kuwabara the human psychic, Hiei the fire demon, and Kurama the fox demon."

"Now, Orthello, we must start finding these stones and I will have ultimate power." The Shredder laughs sinisterly.

"That's right, fool, you fall for my plan to release the ultimate evil upon the world: The Dragon siblings." Sharp thinks to himself as he laughs as well to himself.

To be continued…


	2. A New Mission and 1st Tatsu Stone found

Chapter 2- A New Mission and the 1st Tatsu Stone Found

I don't own anyone expect Orthello, Sharp Tatsu Stone, Kingdom Crystals mention and Dragon Pyramid

With the Guys

"It's good to take a break from missions." Yusuke replies relaxed.

"What have you 4 been doing lately?" Kurama asks the 4 turtles.

"Well, we got into more trouble." Don replies. "Another Shredder, the original Shredder, showed up and we defeated him."

"Another Shredder?" Kuwabara asks in shock.

"But we got awesome powers!" Mikey chirps up excitedly as he made his ninja tribunal symbols glow.

"Whoa! That's some spirit energy, Mikey." Yusuke replies impressed. "When did you guys get the spirit energy?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Leo replies calmly.

"One that'll have to wait I'm afraid." A voice replies seriously.

"Botan! What are you doing here? This is our vacation!" Yusuke complains angrily.

"Koenma just found out that there are 3 people trying to find the legendary Tatsu Stones." Botan explains. "They are 4 stones with the dragon symbols on them and their colors are blue, light blue, purple and green."

"Tatsu Stones!" The 8 boys ask.

"Isn't that what Master Splinter, Genkai, and the Ancient One are looking for in Japan?" Leo asks realizing something he heard.

"Yes." Yusuke replies in realization. "Damn it!"

"Who are the 3 individuals going after the Tatsu Stones?" Kurama asks seriously.

"Well one of them is Sharp, the self proclaimed smartest demon." Botan replies.

"So he has a big ego?" Raph asks.

"It makes up for his height." Hiei replies. "He's the shortest demon in demon world and not Munchie."

"Wow, Munchie complained all this time." Mikey replies annoyed.

"No kidding." Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

"The other is an alien named Orthello." Botan explains. "There's nothing known about him."

"An alien?" Kuwabara asks skeptical.

"We've seen a lot of aliens so that's not a surprise." Mikey explains to his friend.

"An alien, Mikey, really?" Yusuke asks skeptical as well.

"And the last one is a man with armor with this symbol on it." Botan replies as she showed a picture with The Foot symbol on it.

"The Foot!" The Turtles replies in shock. "The Utrom Shredder!"

"What?" The Reikai Tantei asks confused.

"Remember the Shredder with Kingdom Crystals?" Don asks the Reikai Tantei.

"Yes." Kurama replies.

"He was an alien in that armor."

"An alien bug." Raph replies annoyed.

Great, we're fighting an alien bug." Hiei retorts.

"And Demon World's biggest egotistical demon!" Yusuke growls angrily.

"And an alien we don't know about." Don replies thinking.

"Oh, shell!" Raph growls in frustration.

"What the first Tatsu Stone, Botan." Yusuke asks annoyed.

"Here in New York, it in the possession of man named Hun." Botan replies.

"The Purple Dragons!" The Turtles reply in shock.

"Who are the Purple Dragons?" Yusuke asks.

"They are a bunch of punks who love stealing items like high tech gear." Leo explains. Their leader is man named Hun who used to work with the Utrom Shredder."

"Well, let's go to their hideout to get that Tatsu Stone." Raph replies urgently.

At the same time

"Sharp! Where is the one we're looking for?" The Utrom Shredder asks impatiently.

"We're not there yet, Mr. Shredder, sir." Sharp replies in worry. "My tracker can not pinpoint the exact location.

"My tracker, however, can pinpoint the exact location even if the stone is emitting very low energy signals." Orthello replies assuring.

"Good, Orthello." The Utrom Shredder replies pleased.

Sharp growls to himself.

Back to the Yu Yu Turtle gang

"This is Purple Dragon headquarters." Leo replies seriously.

"For a bunch of punks they have a lot of stuff." Yusuke replies.

"Well, first thing we have to do is find that Tatsu Stone."

The guys beat up some Purple Dragon guards.

"That was easy, just like back home." Yusuke replies confidently.

"It gets better." Raph replies as they saw more Purple Dragons to beat up.

In Hun's office

"We did great but we can do better but we stole this thing from the museum, Master Hun." A Purple Dragon with spiky hair replies giving the blue stone with the dragon symbol o it to Hun.

"Good, now be gone." Hun replies as the Purple Dragon left. "I wonder what this is I've never seen this thing before."

Just then the beating sounds came from outside Hun's door

"What is going out here?" Hun asks confused as he came out of his office seeing Purple Dragons on the ground. "Who did this?"

"We did Hun!" Raph replies as he kicked Hun back to the office.

"What the…the Turtles." Hun replies in shock. "I can defeat you four easily."

Hun punches the Turtles and knocked them up against walls.

"That was too easy." Hun proclaims.

"Not this time because they have friends." Yusuke replies punching Hun against the wall behind his desk.

"Huh…who are you four?" Hun asks the Reikai Tantei.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective." Yusuke replies seriously.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

"Kurama." Kurama replies seriously.

"Hiei." Hiei replies in the same tone.

The Turtles got up and went toward the Reikai Tantei.

"Great just what the Turtles need more allies." Hun complains getting up trying to punch the Reikai Tantei but is successful.

"Yeah, what you need is to out cold." Yusuke replies as he punched Hun across to wall on the other side of his desk.

"Now, where is the Tatsu stone?" Leo asks.

"What is that?" Hun asks but looks at the stone on his desk. "You mean this thing. Well you can't have it."

"We'll get it from you or else?" Hiei replies threateningly.

"Or else what little man?" Hun asks confidently as the Tatsu Stone glows and makes the Purple Dragon Tattoo on Hun's arm engulf him.

The Turtles and Tantei watch in shock as a Blue Dragon appears where Hun was standing

"That's what the Tatsu stone does it turns people in dragons." Don replies in shock.

Then the Blue Dragon disappears and Hun is gone as well back inside the Tatsu Stone.

"What the shell?" The Turtles reply in shock.

"What the hell just happened just now?" Yusuke asks in shock.

"Hun turned into a dragon then disappeared." Leo answers in shock.

All of sudden the Tatsu Stone disappears

The 8 boys were in even more shock.

"Now the Tatsu Stone disappears!" Kuwabara exclaims in shock.

"Where did it go?" Mikey asks in shock.

"Don't know but we have to find the next one." Leo replies seriously.

"Where is it?" Yusuke asks seriously.

"That something we don't know." Kurama replies seriously.

Meanwhile the Blue Tatsu Stone get to Dragon Temple in Demon World and it went to a wall with four dragons in circled around each one at the top left, one on the top right, one the bottom left, and one on the bottom right. The Blue Tatsu stone flies into the top right dragon and the dragon glows blue with glowing white eyes and laughter can be heard from the door…

To be continued…


End file.
